Category talk:Just Cause Vehicles
Template The template at the bottom of the page is kinda messed up, but I don't know how to edit templates. Half of the stuff is for the main page. Speeddaemon (talk) 12:33, March 3, 2013 (UTC) :User:Kronos890989 made that template for the main page. Some templates just work well for some pages and appear a little glitched on others. I think he plans on changing it in the future. GMRE (talk) 12:45, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Vehicle speeds According to : :"I found the top speeds and turn radius of aircraft in Just Cause 1. I did this by first calculating the map to be a 22x22 mile square, which is actually slightly larger than what the developers say (they must have made a typo in their math or something). Then, with a ruler and calculator, I found a distinguishable area of the railroad that is about exactly three miles long. I then flew the planes from start to finish in that area, and calculated the time taken to go three miles. I did the math, and converted that to miles per hour. :The turn radius was easy. I found out (using the distance meter to a target in sidemissions) that the altimeter tops at about 1,000 meters, or 3,000ft. I then flew the planes at ground level and did continuous vertical loop-de-loops, and found the highest and lowest points in the altimeter, and I subtracted the distances, and voila, you get the turn radius." The above can not be used as evidence because of the following reasons: *How exactly was the map "calculated"? Do we take your word for it? Why should we take your word over the developers? *"with a ruler and a calculator"? Sounds like a margin of error right there. How do you accurately convert pixels to a ruler? This depends on the screen as well as on the game resolution. *"the railroad that is about exactly" You said it yourself: "about". To be used in the wiki, it must be exact. *"I then flew the planes from start to finish in that area, and calculated the time taken to go three miles. I did the math, and converted that to miles per hour." **Do you have a stopwatch, or something? Even that would still leave a margin of error. **Were you really absolutely aligned with the railroad each time, or did you adjust your course? If the flight path is not absolutely parallel to the railroad, there will be additional angles involved, which you could never calculate due to the other much larger margins of error. This could be mentioned in the trivia, along with with a link to this talk page, but never in the performance section. Also, the game itself uses the metric system, why would you convert everything to miles? GMRE (talk) 17:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Are sidemission vehicles canon? So, are all the sidemission vehicle variants really canon to the storyline and lore? Does the Montano Cartel really canonically own and use the MV and Ballard Sentry and Centronnel? Does the San Esperito Police Department canonically own and use the Jackson Z-19 Skreemer? I could go on and on. I could also ask the same question about the Rioja Cartel safehouse vehicles. They all make sense, until you get to their variant of the Ballard M5B1 Scout and the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera. :I think they are, though IDK. I mean, as far as I am concerned, I think the side-missions change with every storyline mission. [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 15:07, August 31, 2015 (UTC) ::So what if some vehicles are rare and only appear in missions? Every vehicle article has a list of locations. ::The cartels in the real world own similar military grade hardware and even submarines. Maybe the Montanos just don't get a chance to use those, because each time they manage to buy some, the Riojas find out and send Rico? GMRE (talk) 16:53, August 31, 2015 (UTC) :::It's possible. I mean, after Guadalicano Choo Choo, the Montano Cartel also arms itself with Haswell Gen2 Vindicators, which are exclusively used by the Black Hand (among other two-handed weapons). The Rioja Cartel also sent Rico to obliterate their biggest coca field but I don't know about military hardware. The only helicopters they employ are the Mullen H45 Dragonfly and the Huerta PA51 Aztek, (and maybe the Delta MAH-15 Chimaera), but I haven't seen any Montano naval vehicles (other than their usual patrol ones (Triereme - RC Athena + Shimizu - Mach 2)). User:Anonymous230385 august 31, 2015 ::::@GMRE Oh wow, I mean I'd buy a cartel having some APCs, LAVs or maybe tanks, but a full-blown naval unit capable of rivaling ships? Sounds like something out of fiction. Also, there isn't any evidence of the Montano Cartel having any naval vehicles besides the Shimizu - Mach 2and the Triereme - RC Athena. ::::Also, what about the San Esperitian factions, like the San Esperito Police Department, the San Esperito Military, or the Black Hand? ::::@Anonymous230385 I'm assuming that last edit without a signature was Anonymous? Weapons could easily be captured from enemy factions, but vehicles would be a lot harder to get, as we all know. User:UsernamehereCustoms september 7, 2015 :::::Yeah that's me I guess I forgot my signature (for once). Yeah, enemy vehicles are harder to capture, but then why would there be an unmarked Harland DTWV-2 Scout at Villa Celeste Cartel Villa? They had plenty of time to paint that one (until said cartel villa gets captured by the Riojas). And what do you mean by the other factions? Do they have rare vehicles? [[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 16:20, September 7, 2015 (UTC) @UsernamehereCustoms What do you mean by "a full-blown naval unit capable of rivaling ships"? And what about the government? Many real governments own "rare" vehicles. In some nations the police has only 1, or 2 completely unique armored vehicles. You probably can't even begin to imagine how many unique prototype vehicles the worlds militaries own. And yes, vehicles do get captured in the real world too. This started during WW1 with captured trucks and even tanks. Vehicles usually get captured after being abandoned for being broken/damaged, but there have been exceptions. @Anonymous230385 There can be any number of reasons why the Montanos had that 1 Harland. For example: *Maybe they had few use for an armored vehicle in that part of the nation? Then Rico showed up and took them by surprise with the liberation. In the confusion and shoot-out, the only guy with the ignition keys got killed. Rico can just hot-wire it. *Cartel villas have lots of unmarked vehicles. Why would only this 1 be suspicious? *Yeah they had time, but maybe they were lazy? *Maybe they ran out of paint, because purple paint got imported from the northern provinces, which were already under guerrilla control? GMRE (talk) 19:29, September 7, 2015 (UTC) :I'm not saying its suspicious, I mean, the Rage-Johnston F10 Wraith only comes in an unmarked brown color but still spawns (only) in a military airfield, but... :Never mind, yeah, some (actually many) cartel villas have unmarked or randomly colored vehicles :BTW, nice fiction considering the game developers were the ones that... (sigh) :[[User:Anonymous230385|'Anonymous'230385]] [[User talk:Anonymous230385|'Any questions? Wanna talk?']] 20:28, September 7, 2015 (UTC)